The present invention relates generally to printing devices and, more particularly, to a printer media storage bin and method of using the same.
Modern printing devices utilize printheads or drop ejectors that are often mounted in a carriage that is moved back and forth across print media, such as paper or envelopes, for example. During the printing process, as the printheads move across the print media, a control system activates the printheads to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text.
Throughput is often an important factor in printing processes and, as a result, a printer manufacturer can be under pressure to find techniques for increasing throughput, without diminishing print quality. In some cases, especially in tabletop printers, the goal of high throughput is achieved at a cost of printed media smearing. Such smearing occurs downstream of the printing process, at a place where the printed pieces of media are received and temporarily stored. As a rule, the smearing occurs as a piece of newly printed media rubs across another piece of media, before the ink on the latter has dried.
Designers of conventional printers have realized the problems presented by smearing of the printed media and they have taken steps to eliminate them. One approach to eliminate the smearing problem has been to provide heaters to aid the drying process. Such heaters are relatively large and expensive. In addition, the heaters can present a potential fire hazard and, since they dry the air around the printheads, they create an environment that is detrimental to the printheads. Thus, use of heaters to eliminate smearing may have some utility but the technique itself presents some limitations.
From the foregoing it will be apparent that there is a need for a post-printing technique whereby smearing of media pieces is substantially eliminated, in a safe, effective and efficient manner. Desirably, such a technique would afford increased throughput while enabling good print quality. In addition, it would be advantageous if such a technique utilized inexpensive components and eliminated the need for heating devices.